wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
C'Thun
C'thun-''' jest Starym Bogiem szaleństwa i chaosu, jednym z czterech prastarych i potężnych stworzeń, które rządziły Azeroth tysiące lat temu zanim zostały pokonane i uwięzione przez sługów Tytanów. Sam C'thun stworzył rasę Qiraj i przebywa w mieście Ahn'Qiraj na pustyni Silithus Występuje w World of Warcraft jako ostatni boss rajdu Świątynia Ahn'Qiraj dodanego w patchu 1.9. Biografia '''Przed przybyciem Tytanów Niezliczone tysiąclecia temu, Starzy Bogowie, w tym C'thun, rządzili Azeroth. Pomagali im w tym n'raqi i aqir- rasy, które stworzyli krótko po swoim przybyciu. Bogowie stworzyli potężne Czarne Imperium i zniewolili chaotyczne żywiołaki, które były pierwszymi mieszkańcami Azeroth. Przybycie Tytanów Pewnego dnia boskie istoty znane jako Tytani skierowali się ku Azeroth w celu oczyszczenia go ze splugawienia Starych Bogów. Kiedy Panteon dotarł okazało się, że jego wkroczenie na planetę mogłoby ją znacznie uszkodzić, więc zamiast tego wysłali swoje konstrukty. Siły Tytanów pokonały Władców Żywiołów, a następnie zostali oni wysłani do specjalnie przygotowanego dla nich Planu Żywiołów. Następni mieli być Starzy Bogowie. Pierwszym celem miał być Y'Shaarj, niestety był on zbyt potężny dla konstruktów Panteonu. Wtedy to najpotężniejszy z Tytanów- Aman'Thul zstąpił i zabił Przedwiecznego. Niestety- po jego zabiciu okazało się, że macki Starego Boga sięgały głęboko wgłąb Azeroth, a jego wykorzenienie uszkodziło planetę tworząc wielką dziurę. Obawiając się, że zabicie Przedwiecznych zniszczy planetę, Tytani postanowili ich uwięzić. Tak też C'thun został uwięziony głęboko pod pustynią Silithus, Yogg-Saron w tytańskiej placówce badawczej Ulduar a N'Zoth w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu. Powstanie Qiraj Około 16 tysięcy lat przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu, rasa trolli wdała się w konflikt z aqir, którzy uciekli po zniszczeniu Czarnego Imperium. Dowodzeni przez Beztwarzowego Kith'ixa, aqir rozpoczęli wielką wojnę przeciwko trollom. Wkrótce jednak zostali pokonani przez wroga. Grupa aqir uciekła do najbardziej południowej części kontynentu, do fortecy Ahn'Qiraj gdzie uwięziony został C'thun. Udało im się zniewolić anubisathów, którzy stali na straży fortecy i użyli ich przeciwko trollom. Niestety na próżno- trolle z Imperium Gurubashi zepchnęły insektoidy do Ahn'Qiraj, gdzie przebywały do końca wojny. Aqir zadomowili się w kompleksie więziennym C'thuna, a po tysiącleciach jego obecność przemieniła ich w nową rasę- qiraj. Wojna Ruchomych Piasków Po wiekach przygotowań, armia C'thuna była gotowa do ponownego zaatakowania Azeroth. Tytani zniknęli, więc jedynymi przeciwnikami, którzy stali na drodze Qiraj były Nocne Elfy. Siłom Kaldorei przewodził Fandral Staghelm i jego syn- Valstann. Po wielu walkach Nocne Elfy zaczęły przegrywać aż zostały zepchnięte do Krateru Un'Goro gdzie z niewiadomych powodów Qiraj zaprzestali walki i wrócili bliżej swego królestwa. Wkrótce również z rąk generała Rajaxxa zginął Valstann. Nocne Elfy zwróciły się o pomoc do Brązowych Smoków, konkretniej do Anachronosa, pierworodnego Nozdormu. Pomimo początkowej niechęci, smok zgodził się i razem z częścią swego stada oraz członków zielonego i czerwonego stada wspomógł siły Nocnych Elfów. Stworzony został artefakt zwany Kosturem Ruchomych Piasków dzięki któremu większość Qiraj i Silithidów zostało dosłownie wessanych do wnętrza Ahn'Qiraj, reszta została szybko zabita. Bramę królestwa Qiraj zapieczętowano tak aby mogła zostać otwarta jedynie używając Kostura, którego części Staghelm umieścił w różnych częściach Azeroth. Tak też plan C'thuna zawiódł, a Qiraj zostali pokonani. Ponowne Przebudzenie Wiele wieków później, w czasie trwania wydarzeń z podstawowej wersji World of Warcraft, C'thun budzi się ze swojego długiego snu i znów zagraża Azeroth. Bohaterowie muszą otworzyć wrota Ahn'Qiraj by zmierzyć się z jego straszliwym władcą. C'thun znajduje się głęboko w podziemiach Świątyni Ahn'Qiraj. Najpierw poszukiwacze przygód walczą z jego olbrzymim okiem otoczonym nieskończonymi mackami i gotowym spalić każdego kto okazał się nazbyt głupi by stanąć przeciwko Staremu Bogowi. Jeżeli gracze pokonają oko stają do walki przeciwko samemu C'thunowi. Ostatecznie, C'thun zostaje pokonany przez nich, a świat znów jest bezpieczny. Wskrzeszenie Podczas gdy Stormwind i Orgrimmar są atakowane przez siły Króla Lisza, dwugłowy i zdeformowany przez wpływ C'thuna ogr- Cho'gall rozpoczął wskrzeszanie ciała swojego pana. Zostaje jednak powstrzymany, a C'thun- a właściwie tylko jego cielesna forma- nadal pozostaje martwa. = Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Starzy Bogowie Kategoria:Qiraji Kategoria:Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Kategoria:Ahn'Qiraj de:C'Thun en:C'Thun es:C'Thun fr:C'Thun